Empire of Parthos
The''' Empire of Parthos''' is a human government that has expanded its territorial claims to most of the known world. Its success is based largely upon its ability to have annexed nations that continue to function rather autonomously as provinces. It has allowed pre-existing government leaders to come under the Parthano banner while keeping their own titles ceremonially, while they act as governors for what was once their own land. There has often been opposition to the Empire, but its military force, the Legion, has proven itself more powerful than the majority of the continent. History The Empire’s religious authority, the Temple, is responsible for the Empire’s written records, kept in libraries throughout the land. However, written records predating the Empire are closely guarded. Rise of the Empire The Parthos Empire grew out of a small part of what is now known as the Parthano Province. The Emperor proposed annexation with a degree autonomy with several neighboring nations, using racism as a fuel; he proposed that humans were the most intelligent and strongest race. His view was that each of the animalfolk was akin to a non-intelligent species, but humans, unassociated with such beasts, were superior. He dictated that it was the duty of the human race to expel the others races for the land, and slowly, each pre-existing nation joined under the flag of Parthos, pushing back animalfolk settlements. The exceptions to these expulsions were the Dwarves residing in the Eastern Mountains. While the Emperor still viewed them inferior (much to the unrest of dwarven kings) they, too, were superior to the animalfolk. At the end of the first dynasty, racism officially began its decline. The expansion of the Empire became more about power and wealth, and less about the expulsion of other races. Border Wars Ninety years ago was the height of the wars at the borders of the Empire, as the Legion made pushes from all sides in attempts to take what remained of the continent. This war was fought not against the previously expelled races of the continent, who had established great settlements around the Parthos Empire. The wars culminated in stalemates all around; or rather, victories for the defending parties, as the borders have not changed since. Age of Peace The age of Peace has been the ongoing relatively peace between the Parthos Empire and the factions beyond its borders. Cooperation from the Lionfolk people in the quelling of the Lizardfolk incursions, the harsh winters of the Northwest which halted the advances of the Barbarians, and the order to stop all advances into Centaur territory all played major roles in attaining the age of peace. Its effort began seventy-five years ago. The age of peace has come with an end to official racism, where animalfolk who leave their own territories and live in the Empire in peace (which has been cited as an attempt to peaceably annex animalfolk nations). However, racism still extends deep in the hearts and minds of the humans. While laws are still in place protecting the rights of all races, even humans of high status make life in the Empire very hard for the races of the outside. The Heretic Currently, the age of peace is threatened by a man called Vaalos, dubbed a heretic by the Temple. This threat is considered so great by the Emperor, that he has set a Bounty on Vaalos head for 100,000 parthanos. Government Parthos is ruled by Emperors; currently, Lucian Merevir I of the Merevir Dynasty. The Emperor is the ultimate authority in the entire kingdom, effectively a monarch. His powers include control over the Empire’s civil laws, and full control of the military. The Emperor is often more concerned with foreign relations than in-house affairs, and that is where the rulers of the provinces come in, with their autonomous structure. The rulers of these provinces keep their titles and seats ceremonially, (e.g. Emperor of Vereiskaltland, and the Dwarven Kings) and outside of the Empire’s laws and statutes, have control over their territory. Ultimately, their allegiance, and tax dollars, are sworn to the Empire. Provinces Parthano Province Arguably the largest province, situated in the center of the continent, it borders no enemy territory, and houses the capitol of the Empire, Parthaeum. Vereiskaltland This is the northernmost province of all the Empire, with the inlet extending nearly as far north as barbarian territory in the northwest, albeit surrounded by ocean. It borders two other Parthano territories. Mirja The southernmost territory, it is arguably the most dangerous to live in, bordering the animalfolk territories, as well the territory of Orcs. These threats loom over the heads of its people, but the Legion maintains a presence here to keep the peace. Cisfluvia The Province of Cisfluvia, located North of Eastern Mirja, is a mostly mountainous region. It contains two dwarven Vassaldoms, Redvael and Strond, and the dwarven population outnumbers that of humans. Calona This is the Easternmost territory outside of Mirja. Rovinsko Rovinsko is the western agricultural province of the Parthano empire. It is situated on the border between the Empire and the territory of the Centaurs, making border towns a very dangerous place to live. Religion The Antakirostoi is the Empire’s religious authority, known colloquially as The Temple, and is synonymous with the official religion of the Empire. Despite this, and due to the autonomous nature of the provinces, many other societies keep or merge their own religions, beliefs, and pantheons, which range from province to province. Pantheon of Vereiskaltland Vereiskaltland worships a deity known as Misreas, the god of winter. Due to Vereiskaltland's northern location, snowfall and cold weather are almost constant; in their eyes, proof of Misreas' presence. Summer weather is attributed to Misreas' slumber. Pantheon of Mirja The two main deities of the southern Mirjarians are Siraeda and Askatla. Siraeda is a god of fortune, prayed to by adventurers, travelers, traders, and warriors alike for good fortune in their endeavors. Askatla presides over peace, life, and death. Unlike many religions who separate life and death as opposite, the Mirjarians embrace them as equals; all part of the circle of the existence. Military The military force of the Empire is known as the Legion. It is composed of both trained soldiers and adept spies. Troops within the Legion are also known as Legions, and forces are known as Legionnaires. While the animalfolk on the borders of the Empire have proven able to hold their ground against Legion pushes, the Legion has been responsible for the expansion of Parthos, from its humble beginnings, to the Empire it is today. Economy The Empire enjoys a healthy economic system, largely backed by the poor’s consistent use of bartering when official currency, Parthanos, is absent. The Empire determines the value of Parthanos, backing it with precious metals (which are not attainable by the Parthanos holders). In its current state, a single Parthanos is backed by .1 grams of gold (comparable to five dollars worth of purchases). Foreign Relations In the most modern times, The Empire enjoys a relative peace with the other nations of the continent. Their only existing alliance, however, exists with the Elves of Velsemin. Lionfolk In the past, the Lionfolk and the Empire have formed alliances against the Lizardfolk, and relations between the two have remained peaceful ever since; partly due to the lionfolk's respect of the humas' power. Lynxfolk Legion forays into the harsh tundra of the Lynxfolk have proven costly in the past, and the territory has not been sought after by the empire since. Border towns on both sides, however, enjoy peaceful, if wary, trading. Lizardfolk The territory of the Lizardfolk, like that of the Lynxfolk, is not currently sought after by the Empire. There does not exist any formal relations between the two groups outside of travelers and adventurers from both sides. Centaur The most unstable relationship of the Empire, the province of Rovinsko is home to many Empirical semaphore stations who patrol the borders of the Centaur plains. Likewise, Centaur clans are known to patrol the human borders. Little, if any, trading occurs between the two, and occasionally, a patrol on either side will go missing. Satyr Because of their distance to the Empire, the only relations between the Satyrs and The Empire occur with the Northern Colonies of the Empire in Barbarian lands. They remain mysterious to the Empire, and their land is not especially sought after.